


Склеп

by MalkavianKsenia



Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Темной лунной ночью, под вой волков и шелест веток, Гарри и Рон решили заниматься безобразиями.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: 100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433
Kudos: 2





	Склеп

**Author's Note:**

> Да простят меня фанаты, но мне захотелось постебаться.:)  
> 100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png  
> День 12. Склеп

— Теперь, благодаря тебе, Рон, нам не избавиться от этих прыщей, — роптал Гарри, рассматривая себя в зеркальце. Как хорошо, что виноват не он, а Уизли нашёл где-то эту огромную коробку.  
— Всё не так плохо, — неубедительно ответил Рон, пытаясь выхватить свое отражение в мелкой стекляшке, стоя за спиной друга.  
— Нет, конечно, три волдыря на лбу очень украшают и меня, и тебя.  
— Ладно, я понял. Смотри, Фред и Джордж оставили записку, — страдальчески вздохнул Уизли и уселся на кровать рядом с открытой коробкой «Шоколадных лягушек». Те подпрыгнули на мягком матраце, но не рассыпались. Рон перехватил маленький ошметок пергамента пальцами, валяющийся поверх одной конфеты, вглядываясь в написанные буквы.  
— Дай-ка подумать, что мне больше не нравиться в твоём словосочетании. Твои братья или то, что они оставили нам указания, — хмыкнул Гарри и уселся напротив, подогнув одну ногу в колене.  
— Хэй! Это уже что-то!  
— Читай!  
— Ха-ха, придурки! Теперь вы будете с этими прыщами до своей старости и то не факт, что тогда всё исчезнет. Но есть бесспорный выход из ситуации. В склепе неизвестного поэта в Хогсмиде вам нужно принести в жертву чью-то девственность. Почпокайтесь как следует с кем-нибудь и ваши рожи очистятся. Помните олухи, завтра полнолуние и как раз ваш единственный шанс избавиться от своей опрометчивой глупости.  
— Шикарно! У тебя есть на примете чья-то девственность? — глумливо спросил Поттер, но знал же — они обречены.  
— Будем искать! — не отчаивался Рон. — Ты ищи по своему, а я по-своему. Встретимся в склепе, пусть каждый приведет по девчонке, а ещё лучше девчонку с подружкой.  
На следующую ночь Гарри и Рон явились на старое ветхое кладбище в Хогсмиде, опрометчиво понадеявшись друг на друга, так и не найдя сговорчивых девственных девушек. Ночь была светлая, благодаря красивенной полной луне, вдалеке был слышен вой волков, ветер завывал через каменные щели в склепе, деревья шуршали листьями и трещали ветками. Маленькое окошко под потолком являло собой единственный источник света в запертом пространстве. Прекрасная атмосфера для лишения кого-нибудь той самой девственности, только вот претендентов в склепе оказалось только два, однополых к тому же.  
— Рон, — серьезно начал Гарри, решив через пару часов, что топтание на одном месте возле каменного гроба неизвестного поэта не поможет решению их щекотливой проблемы. Да и негоже Мальчику-Который-Выжил щеголять с такими прыщами на роже. — Ты девственник?  
— Чего? — вспыхнул друг, краснея всем лицом и сливаясь со своей шевелюрой по оттенку. — К чему такие вопросы?  
— Ну, я уже был с Чжоу, — соврал Гарри, не моргнув и глазом. Если уж на то пошло, подставляться тоже не хотелось.— А ты уже занимался этим с кем-то?  
— Если ты намекаешь на что-то, говори прямо, — ощетинился Уизли, но ему похоже начало доходить. — Нет!  
— Даже по дружбе? Даже потому, что мне предстоит выполнить великое предназначение? — умасливал Гарри, подступая всё ближе и ближе.  
— Даже-даже! Я могу с таким же успехом и тебя…это…отжарить! Моя девственность исчезнет так же! — не сдавался Рон.  
— И не поспоришь! Но ты же можешь поддаться мне? Самому Гарри Поттеру! Ты войдешь в историю, когда я разделаюсь с Волан-де-Мортом!  
— Не называй его имени! А мама, что скажет? — сомневался Рон, но Гарри взмахнул волшебной палочкой и друг оказался без одежды в один миг. — Ой!  
— Анусус увлажнятус! — направил палочку Гарри на белеющую в лунном свете задницу друга и Рон ойкнул второй раз. — Ну как?  
— Мокро стало, — не скрыл своих ощущений Рон. — В попе.  
— Отлично! Поворачивайся и расслабляйся. Или я придумаю ещё одно заклинание, но безвозвратное, — задумавшись, сказал Гарри и вжикнул ширинкой.  
— Не-не-не, никаких заклинаний! Надеюсь, поможет от прыщей то, что мы сейчас творим, — обреченно выдохнул Рон и уперся руками о каменную плиту, перевернувшегося в гробу неизвестного поэта. — Давай!  
И Гарри дал. Со всего маху, по очень скользкому, вдавливая головку в тугой анус. Даже не успел проникнуть, а уже заливал сжатое отверстие друга спермой. Рон облегченно вздохнул, а Поттер пожалел, что не вкусил запретный плод в полной мере и не испытал вертящееся на языке второе заклинание.  
— А говоришь, с Чжоу был, — цокнул языком Уизли и вздохнул ещё радостнее от того, что прыщи всё-таки исчезли. Он подтянул штаны и гордой походкой шагнул из склепа, оставляя Гарри догонять его уже на узкой тропинке между могильных плит.  
Поттер не скажет Рону, что записка была от него, да и прыщи исчезли бы просто так. Он придумает что-то ещё.  



End file.
